Book 1 The Imitator the beginning
by Call-me-Writer-C-4-Xovers
Summary: this story was inspired by Z his one of my best friends. we didn't like what was going in the RWBY universe and most likely no ships since we have a long journy for the main character, who knows disclaimer all characters Hyun dojo belong to their respective creators, same for RWBY all characters are not own by me only their creator own them. Rated T for cursing because swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Imitator Chapter 1

C : welcome everyone to The Imitator cross over story I am C the author of this story and my partner Z and X are my data and information buddies The Imitator is based of well The Imitator from Hyun dojo there are 2 parts to it so check it out it was cool to watch and now I will pass the keyboard to Z.

 _ **Z: oh boy this is gonna be fun. 1) The Imitator Power is to copy anybody fighting style with in seconds without having to see the person fight so he 10x better then task master. 2) his 2nd Power is to create whatever weapon or clothes from the person he copies but because this is fanfic he won't have to copy clothes. 3)now since since this is fanfic we plan to add weaknesses and power. The Imitator can die and come back to life a total of 13 times a day but every time he times he goes back in time 1 hour and once a day passes he can 13 times again and basically he could travel backwards in time a bit cause of his death.**_

 _ **4) his weakness: so I was watching over and over again The Imitator collab to figure out why, why such of a boss character would die at the end and I kinda figured it out, his weakness is his brain let me explain when he copies a fighter his brain has to work the information of said fighter through his whole body and he gets used to it cool, but when a new fighter comes in his brain copies the new information and then has to switch the old information away and a perfect example is in the Imitator collab tribute check time 1:46 when he fights mowfaq2015 he stumbles a bit to gather his bearings and this theory works even more because each fight is a few seconds long so he is switching fast and doesn't get the time to rest his mind. 5) his body is super durable he took a barrage of bullets, he has been exploded (outside) he has been hit with speed of sound punches and much more attacks and he keeps fighting this boy is super durable. 6) talking about his brain he can store copied abilities for later uses. 7) now this not a weakness more of a limitation to not make him to over powered for now depending on who he copies he will need time to copy them example let's say ruby from RWBY to copy will take 2 minutes instead of the original few seconds he has to copy her aura weapon And semblance. And finally 8) he can copy any weapon any power any abilities and he is only 17 years old. Your turn X.**_

 **X:..You took about most of the section anyways the first world is gonna be RWBY makes since you got a**

 **Guy who can become anyone where a world where weapons can range from a cane that is gun to pair of bracelets that are also shotguns our boy fits right on in. For other news we will change the outcome a lot in the world of RWBY so yeah don't hate us a lot. now for The Imitator name is Shade cuz calling him Imitator over and over is weird also he will have small encounters with each RWBY team member before joining beacon Academy so 3 will be accepted just know Shade will be the leader now for the trailers. Start**

-Shade p.o.v- My name is Shade code The Imitator And This is my third death since I am able to come back to life my friends and rivals decided to go a lot and so did I but I didn't expect to be inside a void after my third death I was Floating around until a piece of paper appeared in front of me -protect RWBY.- and then a white covered me.

-2 weeks before beacon opens for its new students- When I awoken I felt rumbling I heard gun fire and explosions so I got up and checked my self height around 6'7 good not short, clothes black t-shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, black sneakers, black underwear black sunglasses extra black check. So I run to the fighting and I see a girl and guy fighting a bunch of robots so I changed to op34 a rifle appeared in my hands and a trench coat was now covering my clothes I shot the robots red glass eye thing and made it explode "hey can I crash this party?"I asked the red head guy replied by attacking me so I blocked and shot at him "stop!"? Said I looked at her and then the guy "are the robots evil?"I asked "no but he is."? Said and she shot what kept the trains together I jumped to her side and the red head stayed behind looking at us. Once we were out of sight I turned to talk to her "hi I am Shade." I said she looked at me "Blake, this train is heading to Vale we will go our separate ways their."Blake said "ok."I said I mentally checked my mind to see if I had all my friends and rivals skills and stuff and I did once near vale Blake snuck off me I changed to resh aka umbrella and I flew off with my super power jet pack once I was in the air I took in my surroundings I noticed a giant wall and city I never seen before so I really was in a different world awe man I was supposed to fight a few other people oh well.

-time skip a week later Shade p.o.v-

I learned a lot of this planet called remnant their are to type of people humans and faunes what types don't care since I would probably become any anyways people and Faunes have a few things in common 1) aura. Aura is powered by the soul of a person could be used as a force field. 2) semblance. Semblances are like super powers for the races and nobody has the same semblance unless they are family something about genetics.

Now the difference are that faunes have animal traits while humans just look like normal humans. Humans hate faunes because humans always fear the unknowns.

Now schools here are different 1) they mostly teach their students how to kill creatures called Grimm which is weird since Grimm don't have souls but whatever I can't say shit since I can be anyone now this world weapons have me interested hunters and huntresses have customized weapons I saw a That when I saw a guy sword turn into multiple small daggers and it was also a gun. I was so amazed I forgot to copy him then and there. Error on my part so I spent 3 days studying and 4 stealing money I am poor I am not really a hero so I didn't care.

So here I am now making a daring escape from my latest robbery it was late at night and I was jumping from rooftops to rooftops when all of a sudden I heard music so I and saw a giant stadium and I heard wiss shceene sign I was thinking on how to scyn it with my fighting style but I saw a sniper aiming at her.

"Hmm I choose **FA**." I said I was now wearing a plain black button up shirt loose black pants and black shoes I aimed my sword at the sniper and shot a bullet at his hand knocking the rifle to the ground I then impale his hand into the roof.

"Talk now!"I said he looked into my eyes as he was struggling to speak "T-th-there's a bomb in her car Incase I failed please don't kill me."The hitman said so I knocked him out and I left him tied up for the cops I heard cheering and I saw Weiss nearing her car "YO STOP!"I shouted and she stopped I jumped from the roof and landed in front of her I grabbed her manager and her and flung them back to the stadium entrance just as he took on the blast from the car "phew close one, ok you two try to get home safely bye."I said And I ran off once, in the sky and out of sight I turned into **resh** and flew through the air I was heading to my make shift house a abandoned worn done apt. Building. I walked in turned back to normal and went to sleep tomorrow was another day.

-2 days before beacon Shade p.o.v-

I was out in vale looking for a dust store to steal from when I noticed a group of people from a certain direction so I went to to check it out and I saw Roman and some thugs I called the police and told their was a murder going and faked the screams of fear and told them the address.

"Now before the pigs in blue appear let's see what I steal/do hmm... I will go with **Yoko25**."I said I grew cats ears and a black scarf around my neck just as I changed a window was broken by a man who was thrown out and then a girl with a giant scythe appeared I slid near to the entrance and as a guy ran out I jumped out and round house kicked him to his neck knocking him out then a few more came one tried to slash at me so I side dodge grabbed his leg used my left hand to hold it up and then used my right hand to break his leg by punching his knee cap.

The girl took out three guys and Roman walked out I looked at him "You guys were worth every Lein truly you were Well red and black I must go catch."Roman said I saw point his cane at us I knew what I had to do I ran to the girl and covered from the explosion once it passed we looked around and saw Roman climbing a ladder damn he is fast but I am faster I crouched low and then jumped launch my self all the way up while the girl ran up side the building I landed a super hero landing "hey."the girl said "persistence."Roman said then a carrier of sorts appeared and opened up he jumped in "end of the line black and red."Roman said he threw two red dust crystals at us I grabbed one but failed to catch the other I looked at Roman he shot a blast at the girl I looked and saw a blur "change **Hyun aka yo-yo**." I said the cat ears and scarf disappeared and a black shiny yo-yo appeared in my hands I saw a purple force field block the girl and their stood a woman she then shot purple energy beams things to the carrier.

I threw my yo-yo and it warped around one of the carrier rail I pulled my self up and saw a woman and not roman "oh hello." I said she tried fire punching me I dodge did a low sweep kick I unhooked my yo-yo and started to swing it around she blocked and I saw her charging up another fire attack just as she threw her fire attack I jumped off the carrier and threw the red dust crystals at her attack.

"Self destruct bitch." I said I yo-yo the ladder swung around and made it to the roof again just in time for it to blow up the blond lady made herself and the girl dodge she then used parts of the broken roof as a giant projectile and hit the carrier but the woman dressed in red tried to fire blast us all she covered us while the bad guys and woman flew away. I looked at the girl who was admiring the woman "your a huntress can I have your autograph?!"the girl asked excitedly and then we were in a black room.

"Hey Cool moves back there red names Shade." I said "ruby rose and you were also really cool you were like bam and swoosh and explosive and awesome!"ruby said as she moved her hands as she talked then the door open and in walked miss blond arrest she "I hope you 2 know your actions will not be taken lightly young man and young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger."blonde says

"But they started it."Ruby said "what my my awesome sidekick means the area was clear of people, the shop keep have her the ok to chase them and I been protecting ruby from all blast and look I am a ok 100% power and still ready for more so instead of lecturing us why don't you lecture yourself on how you could of not let the villains escape."I said glaring into her eyes "why I ought to-."blond said but the door opened and in walked a guy holding a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee "ruby rose."The Guy said as he walked to the table he leaned in and looked at ruby "You have silver eyes."he said "umm."ruby said he then backed up "so where did you learn to do this?"he asked and the blond held a tablet showing me and ruby owning Roman men.

"Ss-single academy."Ruby said "they thought you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"he asked "I mean if you asked her and she told you then they most have."I said "well one teacher in particular."ruby said "I see."he said and placed the cookies on the table "no you heard."I said making ruby giggle and the blond sigh ruby started to cookies as fast as she could and it scared me a bit she passed me 4 cookies at least "it's just that I only seen one other scythe user that skilled before a dusty old crow."he said "cryptic much?"I asked "majssb mheo slsdgsbak." Ruby tried to say she swallowed her cookies and then spoke again "that's my uncle crow he is a teacher at signel I was completely garbage until he took me under his wing and now I am all Hiyyaa and ahhhhh."ruby said as she did some karate like poses "so I noticed, so what is a adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"he asked "Well I want to be a huntress."ruby said the guy took a sip out of his coffee cup "you want to slay monster?"he asked "yeah I only 2 more years of training left at signel and then I am going to apply to beacon, my sister is starting this year and she is trying to become a huntress and I am trying to become a huntress because I want to help people my parents always thought us how to help others so I thought I might as well make a career out of it I mean the police are alright but huntress and hunters and so much more romantic exciting cool you know?"ruby said

There was a short breath of silence "do you know who I am?"he asked "your Professor Ozpin your the headmaster at beacon."ruby said "wait he not just some random cookie giver?"I asked with fake shock "hello."Ozpin said "nice to meet you."ruby said "you want to come to my school?"Ozpin asked "more then anything."ruby said "Well ok now excuse us miss rose me and Shade have to talk."Ozpin said "bye Ruby take care."I said

And she left happily once she was gone I changed into **kenamy** two hats appeared one on my head and on in my hands I got up and threw the hat onto a bus "are you done?"Ozpin asked "Yep now tell me what you want?"I asked "Shade you are a strange young man you appear on no database and I checked a lot."Ozpin said "good for you you just didn't know you had to check hard and dirty I am a secret experiment I mass murder my way to freedom and my code name is The Imitator but someone called me Shade and I am 17 years old physically and mentally maybe older but legally I am about 7 years old." I said "What are you plans now Shade?"Ozpin asked "search the whole world for other secret labs and find who I am." I said "well what if they others like you more Shade wouldn't it be better if you had a team?"Ozpin asked "what are you getting at old man?"I asked "join beacon get a team and when your free and can convince them to go with you to look for answers."Ozpin said "only if you promise what ever team I Join I am the leader." I said "no promises."Ozpin said "ugh Fine but I might not answer kindly to teachers."I said we then spent some time making me legal fake documents and I was a new student joining Beacon Academy. "Well I gotta go see you later."I said I teleported from one hat to the other.

End.

C : that's is all for today we would like to accept so ideas for 3 new original students with their weapons and maybe small background to join Shade team review or not love all of ya. Sign C

 **Z: gggaaaaayyyyyyyyy.**


	2. Chapter 2

The imitator Chapter 2

-Shade p.o.v-

I was on top the school carrier letting the wind blow through my hair as I took in the view the school looked amazing I turned into **Jomm** and sword launched myself to the school I sliced a few birds that were in my way and did some flip tricks. once I landed on the ground so did the carrier.

The first person out was a blond who was throwing up then I saw ruby "hey Ruby."I said Ruby looked at me and looked a bit confused then I remember she only met Yo yo so I changed back to **yo-yo** when I did so ruby and her blond friend looked surprised "it's me Shade." I said then ruby gasped "that's him he had a yo-yo for a weapon yang."Ruby said but the blond now identified as yang was gone Ruby tried looking for her and bumped into Weiss knocking down all her luggage "hi Weiss."I said she looked at me confused for a bit then gasped "You, your the one who saved me."Weiss said I smirked "one and only hey don't get mad that my friend here knocked your stuff down she is just a bit lost also some of your dust jars are a bit loose."I said "ok and thanks" Weiss said I then saw Blake but she was reading a book so I left her alone while Weiss was rechecking her luggage me and ruby ran off "phew close one."I said we then bumped into vomit boy

"I am just saying motion sickness is not as uncommon as people let on."Blond says "look I am sorry it was the first thing that came to mind."Ruby said "oh yeah what if I called you crater face."Blond

Says "no ridiculous nickname for me?" I asked "hmm nope."ruby said

"My name is Jaune Arc short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it."Jaune said "thank god I am not a girl no offense Ruby." I said "well um I got this thing."ruby says bringing out her death scythe so I started to copy her **-2 minutes left for complete perfect copy.-** oh that's new "it's also a gun."ruby said to an confused Jaune "Well I got a sword and shield."Ruby asked "the sword is just a classic and the shield can become smaller easier to carry."Jaune said "but doesn't it weigh the same thou?"I asked "y-yeah what do you got Shade?"Jaune asked "Well I got a few dozen weapons so I will explain only 3, first is my Yo-yo I forgot the metals that was used to make it and I don't care, if I spin it fast enough I can cut you and it can explode with out breaking, next are a pair of tonfa just as your heard just a pair of tonfa nothing special really and a giant long sword that is foldable." I said as we walked around the school yard "so where we going I was following you 2?"Jaune said "I was following you."Ruby said "I was looking for a food court...wait don't we have some where to be?"I asked we then started to run

-later changing room. Shade POV-

"Jaune we will fight to death right here and right now if you don't take those clothes off."I said "n-n-no my sisters gave them to me they said that girls will like them."Jaune said "unless your looking for little girls to like you, so now take those off or I will bomb you."I said as my yo-yo started to glow black "it's that's there's um it's the only pair of night clothes I have...yeah."Jaune said "unlucky for you I have spare shirts and shorts."I said as I tossed him a pair "fine you win."Jaune says as he goes to change I walked out shirtless showing off my muscles a few girls winked at me then I bumped into Blake "oops sorry, how have you been since the train day?" I asked "Fine."Blake says as she reads her book "I want to ask something but I will save it for a later time see yeah."I said acting all mysterious like

When I turned around I bumped into girl she was shorter then me by like 5 inches she had blue hair maybe not natural she had light brown skin Cyan color eyes she was wearing red t-shirt and black sweat pants. before she fell I grabbed her "Sorry didn't see you behind me then again I don't know who can ever see behind themselves."I said "it's ok I was just trying to find a spot for myself."She said "Shade Black weapon god of vale."I said "Ashley blue umm Archery Master in training."Ashley said as she tried to stick a cool pose but failed. "Good luck tomorrow I heard we are being tested."I said "you two might be worried but I am not I plan to be the best."some dude said "then you will have to defeat me."I said the dude started to laugh he had black long hair brown eyes white skin he was my height and was wearing only blue shorts "names John from the diamond family second best dust company."John said he looked strong "cool well I am going to bed before some one else shows up night everyone."I said.

-next day Shade POV.-

I was in the locker room just chilling with Jaune "Jaune buddy you are gonna have to think more logically in the future ok bud." I said as he grabbed his gear "yeah wait why aren't you getting ready?"Jaune asked "because I am always ready, but I do have to get my scroll I think it finished downloading all the music I gave it."I said I ran to my locker and pulled the scroll out -all 300 songs have successfully been downloaded.- I read oh yeah I scroll through a few and stopped at one called elevator hmm i will play this at the test today "why did you leave your scroll in the locker?"John asked "well if you tap the back left side on second shelf a slide will open and boom outlets so I left my scroll here all night charging and downloading music."I said "damn I should of thought of that."John said as he ran off

-at the cliff still Shade POV.-

We were on launch pads Ozpin just finished explaining the rules we will get launched through the air and then whoever we see first will be our teammates for the rest of the years we spend at beacon so as people were getting launched I set up my scroll with a pair of mini bluetooth speakers and started the song.

Heavy metal starts to play it was catchy then sirens started to go off I was launched into the air " _warning warning losing power!"_ Oh yeah it's a elevator I get it and I people were starting to reach the ground " _altitude_ _dropping faster then your panties!"_ How is that fast? " _Elevator about to fall...falling...still falling!"_ I was about to hit a tree head on when I remember I could slice this tree up I used **Jomm** giant sword and sliced through like 8 trees and made a giant as impact on the ground " _please scream for dramatic effect!"_ I laughed because Jaune at that moment screamed so skip that song it was funny but not fight worthy

The next song was Miza Reborn and it started off catchy but a fighting worth catchy when a wolf Grimm appeared I sliced in into 7 pieces matching the music beat then 5 bears appeared I changed into **fl-nordin** I started break dancing as I shot bullets in every direction the Grimm bears were standing they died I was on a roll I started to run trough the forest as I pointed my shotgun in-front me I stopped when I heard the sound of metal slicing trough air I jumped in to the trees and advanced forward and I saw John using a long thick sword that was on fire. "Yo John need help?"I asked

"Nope but since we met eyes we are teammates now which is good because I can tell your strong."John said as he fire sliced a few more Grimm until none were left "let's fight to prove who is stronger."John said as he pointed his sword at me "nah we got other things to do find relics, fight Grimm and get back to base."I said I started to lead the way while John was cutting down trees.

After awhile we made it to the relics and found everyone there by everyone I mean people I encountered anyways "the relics are chess pieces."John said "then we shall be Kings."I said and grabbed the black king Piece everyone started to runaway Me and John stayed behind and took on a group of about 20 Grimm bears I swear I need to learn their names I feel like a noob not knowing their names.

I was now Jomm mode slicing up bears into bear sushi I felt a bear about to attack me but then I saw a arrow fly into the bear face and explode "sorry."Ashley said "I told you should of warned him."? Said "hi I am Shade."I said and slashed 4 bear Grimm at once. "And I am John."John said and he roasted a bear until nothing was left "Harmony and do you guys always take on group of Grimm?"Harmony asked and she sliced a bear up as she teleported around the bear. She is so being copied.

Then we felt the ground shake and A 20 ft tall bear appeared "dibs."me and John said the bear roared and swiped at us "boy let me teach you what my what I can do. Mode Resh."I said once my umbrella of death appeared I sent the blades flying impaling the giant bear I did not stop their For Ashley shot a arrow coated with dust it froze the bear arm so I grabbed John spun him and launched him barreling to the bear he spun sliced the bear arm off clean. Harmony on the other hand used he dual daggers and stabbed the bear in the eye once she jumped off I had the rocket powered blades stab the bear all over and fly it high into the sky "mode FORDZ."I said FORDZ was one of my friends to actually kill me so his data is incomplete but at least I have 70% of it "dual scythe circle of death dance."I said the scythe spun around me as I jumped up to the bear once it made contact I the bear was sliced into bear meat and dissolved into nothingness. Once I landed John and the 2 girls looked shocked "well let's get back to school see ya."I said

-later closing ceremony.-

"Shade Black, Harmony rouge, Ashley blue and John Diamond know as team Shad (pronounced Shade.) lead by Shade Black."Ozpin said I then grabbed his microphone and faced the crowd "I maybe a first year but I am better then all of you and if you think I am not I accept fights anytime except during classes."I said I gave Ozpin his mic back and left the stage they boo me but, I wanted them to boo because now I have enemies I can copy. "I am so helping you in fights."John said as we walked to our dorms. We went to sleep and dreamed of a new day.

-torchwick POV (didn't expect this did you now?)-

I was reading some files my men gathered from a destroyed laboratory project **Copy and Paste** the subject was made with a special semblance to copy anyone's special ability and has a giant heavy sword that has all sorts of gears, parts and some special metals so the sword can also become almost anything as well (basically plot device, yeah I said it.) there was also something about some Robot Dog but all the files were damaged and nothing could be found out about the dog except its name is AXL. Torchwick sighed but a happy sigh ~looks like things are going to get crazy if I bring this girl but at least if things go according to plan it will be worth it.~I thought as looked up to our ever so broken moon

-Game! umm I mean end.-

 **C: I will update my other stories soon again I do these story when I feel like it as I feel like it so dont expect anything amazing from me.**


End file.
